forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lhynard
Welcome! Well met, Lhynard, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Rontal Qirattar page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Moviesign (talk) 02:34, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome! Lhynard (talk) 23:04, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi. Welcome to the wiki. Thanks for making an account and getting involved. That was a great first start on Rontal Qirattar. I've made some additions to it: the full infobox, our footnote reference format, extra categories, and some extra information. Have a look, see what you think, and try the other features in few articles. Ask any of use admins (User:Moviesign, User:Darkwynters, or me) if you have any questions. Rontal will be in next week's Did You Know? :) One word of advice: Too many new users come in, make a bunch of new articles, then seem to burn out and fade away. So, pace yourself, make one or two articles when you have the time, see what other users add to them, learn various wiki features, and steadily advance yourself. There's no hurry. :) — BadCatMan (talk) 08:08, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome and tips! Lhynard (talk) 23:04, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Lhyn, excellent work so far on your recent pages :) - Darkwynters (talk) 00:10, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :::thanks! ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:06, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Ethnicity Lhyn, High admin BatCat has stated using page 80 of the Races of Faerûn for citing ethnicity to not be official. Please check out Talk:Zespara Alather and my talk page under the section User talk:Darkwynters#Race... if have concerns, feel free to ask BadCat about his thoughts. - Darkwynters (talk) 00:38, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :Fair enough. Thanks for letting me know. (I think I only did that once.) Lhynard (talk) 00:53, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Totally cool, my man! - Darkwynters (talk) 00:56, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Tips Hi Lhynard. I just want to say again, good work and thanks for getting involved. It's nice to have another dedicated wiki editor around. Zaranda Star looks to be on its way to a featured article. :) Though it seems my recommendation to slow down and pace yourself went unheeded? :p You're new, so us admins spend some time checking your edits, looking over your shoulder, to make sure there's no problems. You're so hard to keep up with! :o But fortunately, you seem to be quickly getting the hang of everything. I just a few tips to give. You made about 36 edits to Zaranda Star over four days, most of them today. You can make it easier on yourself by using the Preview button — that'll show you what the page looks like, and you can see if you need to make any changes or corrections before saving and publishing it. What I like to do is work on my articles in a Word document, where I can add and change stuff until I'm happy with it, then copy-paste and publish parts when I'm ready. That's what I'm doing with Warlock's Crypt currently. It's a lot easier. At Vajra Valmeyjar, I noticed you wrote a lot of content in the present tense. Our policy, at Forgotten Realms Wiki:Remove wiki from timeline, is to use past-tense for all in-universe content. That shields us against the changing time-line. I noticed that some pages like Jimena you tagged or categorised as stubs. Stubs are articles that have only one line, lack crucial information, and are place-fillers for more complete articles. But if an article is complete according to the source, then it isn't a stub, even if is only one line. — BadCatMan (talk) 05:58, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :Lhyn, I completely agree with BadCat... excellent work... but I believe you did over 100 edits today... take it slow and make careful edits... you have ALL the time in the world :) - Darkwynters (talk) 06:19, November 27, 2014 (UTC)